Finding Freedom
by x-menobsessed26
Summary: Lorna has never had freedom and she thirsts for it. Post season 1. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after the first season. I don't know whether this is going to be a one-shot or an actual story at this point. I guess we'll all find out.**

_Thinking and telepathy  
_normal

Lorna looked out of her bedroom window in her father's metal palace, and stared out at the ocean lapping up at the sand. Now that her father was banished from Genosha with her brother, Pietro, her sister, Wanda, had taken over as leader. The people of Genosha loved her, as she was stern but still caring.

Throughout all of that, Wanda still continued to treat Lorna as if she was a helpless princess. Lorna only wished the cliche fairytale would occur, and her knight in shining armor would save her. That seemed unlikely in a world that thought only of itself.

The X-men were arriving later to see if Genosha was better now than when Magneto lived there. Lorna wanted nothing to do with them. She wanted freedom enough without having to see a group of what must be the most free people to grace the planet with their existance.

Lorna reached over to her nightstand for a book to read, but was disheartened to discover she had already finished the book. That wasn't unusual for her, even though she had started reading the 600 page novel yesterday, but now she had nothing to escape with.

She loved to read because it allowed her to escape her metal prisons for a time, no matter how short. She had attempted her own hand at writing and had failed miserably every time. No, Lorna Dane was meant to read the books written by others.

She jumped down from the window sill, landing gracefully as if she were a green cat, and as she walked she allowed the heels of her green boots (her guilty pleasure) to click on the floor. It was about as stealthy as a fat man trying to be a ninja, but the sounds comforted her. They gave her something to focus on and leave the world easily.

Lorna allowed no other sounds to register as she walked, which resulted in the same exit from reality it always had and her mind was embraced by the cool peace of fantasy. Other than the garden outside, her favorite place had always been the library. Wanda, as much as she enjoyed art, was never a big reader and didn't see much point in spending a moment in there other than for the quiet it always promised.

_Despite all of his faults, Father had always made sure there were new books to fill the library, expanding it several times too! Father loved to read and it was much too bad he turned out to be as bloodthirsty as the humans who drove us here. If only he hadn't allowed his fantasy and reality to intertwine._ Lorna thought as she opened the door the the library, using her powers instead of her hands.

As she stared at the wide colorful berth of bookcases, she became aware of more noise in the background. Since she was standing still, the clicking of her boots wouldn't work as a distraction to keep her in fantasy. Lorna begam to hum 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction. That song never failed to get stuck in her head, thus giving her a steady stream to focus on.

At about halfway through the song, an intruder made her nearly jump to the ceiling, _'Enjoying the music?'_

Suddenly, everything that was happening in reality came rushing back, and she whirled around to meet the scared and annoyed face of her sister and the many faces of the X-men, who sported just as many emotions : annoyance, amusement, concern, indifference, etc.

Lorna felt a bright red blush rise to her cheeks, and knew from the art books her father had given her two years ago how the contrast of colors would make her look like an ugly Christmas ornament. A awkward silence fell over them all.

Jean Grey, a pretty redhead from New York, shot Lorna an apologetic look and said, _'I'm sorry, but your sister looked like she was about to blast you. She was shouting and you wouldn't respond. Be prepared. I don't think you'll like what she has to say.'_

Lorna nodded to acknowledge she understood, and turned to face her older sister, waiting for the woman to speak.

Wanda didn't disappoint, "Lorna, are you okay? You've done this many times and it's a little disturbing. I know a fantastic psychiatrist ou can see, and this can all be worked out. Father should have never isolated you. Your mind seems to have taken over in ways no one could have forseen."

Choosing to ignore the last comment, she asked, "You...you want me...to...see a shink?"

Wanda waved a dismissive hand, "Call him what you want, but he's very good at what he does. You'll be back to normal in no time."

The incredulity of the situation his Lorna like a brick to the chest, "You think I'm insane?"

Wanda took a step toward her sister, but Lorna took one back, "I tihnk you're troubled and need help sorting everything out. The last few weeks have been quite traumatizing."

Lorna's eyes glared green fire that threatened to scortch the older mutant to a crisp, "You're just like him."

The awkwardness vanished, replaced by an angry tension that made Bobby, Kitty, and Rogue wince, and put everyone else on guard. The shocked look on Wanda's face lasted only a second before it gave way to fury, "I'm _nothing_ like him."

"Maybe on running a country," Lorna replied. "But you handle me just the same. You've trapped me in here as well, allowing my mind to wander just as much as it ever did. You cut me off as much as he did. And for your information, I'm just as sane as the next person in this room. I just _hate_ reality! It sufforcateds me witht he remembrance that there is no escape!"

Wanda's hands glowed, "You could have escaped whenever you wanted. I never forced you to stay in here."

The entire structure began to shake as Lorna's anger was starting to activate her magnetism, reminding Wanda she shouldn't tick her sister off when they were living in a metal palace and she had their father's powers, "You _always _ordered me to stay in my room and never leave. You're so scared that someone's going to kill me or worse, that you refuse to let me _live_. At this point, I will do _anything _to give me two minutes of freedom."

"Anything?" Wanda challenged.

"Anything," Lorna confirmed. "and if that means looking like an insane psycho freak who hums to herself I will."

"You are _going _to see that doctor."

Wanda kept saying things that same way over and over. Lorna put her hands over her ears, but still they invaded.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Lorna screamed and pushed all of the power she could muster down where she stood.

It created a green magnetic field around her and pushed her off, allowing her to fly away from the screams of her sister.

Wanda counted to ten and calmed her mind. After that was done, she turned to face Logan, "I'm sorry, but I'll have to cut this short. I need to go and find my sister."

Logan laughed, "Darlin', if you do that, she'll never come back."

Wanda's heart nearly stopped, "What do you mean?"

"Either give her the space she needs, or you may as well have just said goodbye to her."

**I've decided that there _will_ be more chapters. **

**Please review! Opening my inbox to see a review alert makes my day so much brighter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lorna flew without an idea of where she was going, not that she much cared. She just needed to escape her sister. Lorna was going to stay in Genosha, of course. She was much too scared to attempt to leave, but Wanda didn't know that.

She looked around and expected to be scared out of her mind as she had always been afraid of heights, but found she wasn't. It was actually quite beautiful and having complete control of her flying left her loving the air. Lorna spread her arms out and reached for the heavens, laughing as loud as she could.

That's when trouble struck.

Lorna had never used that much power before, and it seemed to come with a cost. Her vision went black and she began to fall. Her last thought before going under the black blanket of unconsciousness was hoping she falls on her sister's head.

* * *

Alex Summers looked up in the sun he loved so much and took a deep breath. Summer was his favorite time of the year, a sentiment shared with more than one person across the planet, and his love had nothing to do with the irony of the correspondence with his last name.

His skin was taking in as much vitamin D as it could possibly hold as Alex sat in pure bliss. He would have remained in that position the rest of the day had he not seen someone falling. Instinct kicked in and he ran toward the falling object. It was easy to tell it was a person, but not so easy to tell anything else, as if it mattered. At that point, all that mattered was life and the lack of which would happen if he failed.

He jumped up onto a ledge and ran with all of the speed and strength he could muster. When Alex got to the edge, he jumped with everything he had with his arms outstretched, hoping that he or she would just fall right in.

She did. When he landed back on the ground, the first thing he realized was that this was Magneto's princess that he had kept locked inside of his tin castle all this time. The second thing he noticed was how remarkably pretty she was for someone coming for genetics of Magneto's.

She was twitching around like she was having a seisure and that scared him. The entire island knew that if anything happened to Lorna, they would all pay, him especially for having found her.

A couple people were stopping to look, so he did the only thing he could think to do...

"HEEEEELP!"

**I apologize for the long wait on updates. As you can probably tell by the description of this story if you've looked before reading today that this story is now on hiatus. I have too many stories in the works and too much work concerning my education to worry about this one. I promise it will get done, but I need to worry about a few others before working on Lorna and Alex's story. **

**I apologize again for the fact that this is short, but it's been sitting on a few index cards on my desk for a couple of weeks and I just couldn't think of anything else to add to this section of the story. The next one will be longer as Lorna and Alex get to formally meet each other.**

**As always, thank you for the support and assumed understanding.**


End file.
